Stressed Out
by TigerLily1818
Summary: What if Nightwing wasn't aware that Kaldur wasn't a traitor? What if he thought Artemis really did die? How would things change. Taking incidents from the show (Cave exploding, Artemis death, ect) and adding how it would be if Nightwing was as in the dark as the others. This used to be one-shot is now longer because, I got an overflow of pm's asking for more!
1. Redvines, what the hell cant they do?

_A.N._

_So many lovely people gave me idea's for writing this was one of them, slightly based off an idea from __fAnDoMfOrEvEr__ , so thank you __ WARNING! Just so you know Kaldur is still a double agent but Nightwing doesn't know about it in this story. Wally, Artemis, and Kal came up with the plan all by themselves._

Nightwing quietly entered his apartment window; tearing off his mask he rubbed his eyes warily as he shimmied out of his utility belt. His mind racing, as he had thoughts on the happenings that progressed today. The cave was gone. Their home, the start of everything, headquarters not only for this team but the original as well, was gone, and three members with it. Sinking down into the coach he felt all the aches and pains of the day, attack his body.

He was so not looking forward to patrol.

Glancing around his small (but cozy) home he saw the bright green florescent numbers shine 9:36 from his ovens cloak. Sighing he stood up. He would need to be in Gotham soon, and he had yet to wash off the ocean water or ate anything yet. As he started towards the washroom he saw a familiar shadow enter through his open window, he smiled softly.

"Wondered if you would come over, I'm a bit hurt, you didn't come to the hall to see if I was okay." He joked. The shadow remained quiet but before he could turn around, the shape launched itself at him and he felt feminine arms wrap around him. The scent of vanilla and strawberries enveloped his senses.

"I just heard." She whispered clinging on tighter. "Conner called and said what happened, told me you were attacked by Kaldur, and I thought of Artemis…." He felt guilt rise in him, he should have called. The woman started crying.

"Hey now Babs, it's okay I'm fine, Kaldur" He spat the name out in disgust "Just caught us off guard. But next time will get him. I Promise, I just have a couple of bumps and bruises that's all." The red head glanced up with rare tearful eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Just peachy." He smiled (well it wasn't a total lie) he could see Babs still looked skeptic. "Hey, let's forget about patrol, have a movie night just you and me." Batgirl looked conflicted.

"But Gotham….."

"I think Gotham can survive one night without its Bats. I'll just call Timmy so he doesn't freak, and we'll be ready to go." Babs smiled at him; pulling away from the hero she pushed him gently to the bathroom.

"I'll call Tim, you take a shower. No offense but you smell like seaweed." He pulled away in mock hurt.

"Well excuse me princess!" They smiled at their shared antics. Going into the bathroom, he closed the door behind him and turned on the light his reflection shocking him as he did so. His normal vibrant blue eyes were dull and tired looking seeming to match the crinkle of worry etched into his forehead. He didn't look the happy eighteen years old he was before the invasion but instead of a young man that had to grow up much too fast.

Pulling his gaze from the mirror he slowly peeled off his suit, wincing slightly as he skimmed over the area where Kaldur had punched him. Yup that had already started to bruise. Doing a quick once over of himself, he noticed a large yellow and purple welt emerging from his shoulder that matched the one on his stomach. He was about to check his back when he heard the door open and Barbra walk in.

"I called Alfred, he assured me that it was fine for you not to came over and-*GASP*" The phone dropped from the gingers hand from shock. It looked worse than it felt. Wordlessly she crossed over the room and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Anger growing as she spotted his multiple injuries.

"Kaldur did this?" She growled putting venom into his name. Silently he nodded. Another growl came, followed closely by Babs punching the tiled wall in anger. It left a small dent. "That bastard! I swear to god when I see him!" Softly he pulled the mumbling girl into his embrace to quite it her.

"Honey these will clear up, I'm fin-"

"DON'T YOU DEAR SAY YOUR FINE RICHARD GRAYSON" He was cut off as Barbra flung herself from his arms to turn and face him. "You're anything but fine!" He was about to cut in waving absent mindingly to his injuries. "I'm not just talking physically Dick! This whole situation is taking its toll on you. The invasion, Kaldur, Bruce and the league off world. Don't think I haven't noticed you missing a few hour's of sleep and you're barely getting that much as it is or the bags under your eyes, or that chewing thing to your lower lip you do when you're stressed. I mean come on I'm not a COMPLETE IDIOT!" Dick waited for her breathing to get back to normal before pulling her back into his arms.

"Your right I may be stressing out slightly" Barbra snorted sharply but he carried on. "But it's nothing I can't deal with, I've been in worse situation then this before and everyone has made it out all right in the end. So yes I haven't exactly been catching that many z's, I miss Bruce like crazy, and I want to find Kaldur and make him pay for what he's done to Artemis and her family. But I'll be fine, I promise" He pressed his lips to her forehead with care and looked her in the eye's with a small smile. After a moment she smiled back reluctantly.

"Damn you and knowing just what the right thing to say is." She mumbled quietly turning her head down. He laughed and kissed again this time on the cheek.

"Now that we got the serious stuff out of the way, I do believe that we were going to be having a movie night Ms. Gordon." He said the last part in a fake fancy way that most guest at Bruce's party's used to speak in.

"Right you are Mr. Grayson." She mimicked his tone laughing softly. "What shall it be Star Wars or a Harry Potter movie marathon?" He gave her a strange look before shaking his head.

"Like you even need to ask?" She smiled and slowly walked towards the door.

"I'll get the wands and red vines, you make the butterbeer?" A smile slide its way back on his face.

"You got yourself a deal Ms. Gordon."

And for the rest of the night they didn't worry about the future or the past or anything really. They just enjoyed each other's company as they shot spells at each other (_Petrificus Totalus! __Finite Incantatem!) _And quoted the movie perfectly ("Before either of you get another clever idea to get us killed or worse expelled!...She needs to sort out her priority's"). And for once in a long time they were completely and utterly happy.

_A.N._

_Hope you enjoyed review comment and check out my other works _


	2. Passed the easy part

_A.N._

_Hey guys a lot of people have requested me to do more with this AU and me being your amazing author have decided to expand on this story. That's right what was once a one-shot will now be more adventure. I will be going back before the cave explosion so I can write more so the events won't be chronological but I hope you will enjoy it just the same._

Dick froze; a cold dread flooded his body causing his breath to catch as he saw Kaldur plunge a knife through his teammate's heart. A ringing filled his ears and he quickly lifted himself off the ground and screamed the only thing he could think of.

"ARTEMIS!" sprinting to the two he saw The traitor pull away from the archer's shocked face, looking as though she couldn't believe that someone they used to consider a friend had done this. Stumbling backwards Dick got there just in time to catch her in mid-fall as she started panting, her hands moving to her wound. "I got you, hang on." Artemis's face started growing blank her body giving into the injury.

**Oh god there was so much blood.**

Finally her eye's closed and the panting stopped. In a panic Dick placed his mouth on her's and started doing the only thing he could do, compressions. Not aware of anything happening around him, vaguely he heard an explosion and feet rushing up from behind him. A loud gasp told him it was Meghan another deeper one said it was Conner that was most likely beside her. Yet still he breathed in and out, praying she would awake. She had to be she couldn't leave him; they were the two humans and had to stick together. Sure with Babs and Tim on the team there were less Meta's, but she knew, she understood what it felt like to have to prove yourself every day. She couldn't be gone, he knew she would wake up jokingly mentioning something about getting traught like she always did.

**But she didn't.**

With a heavy heart and tears coming out of his eyes slipping through the cracks on his mask he pulled up, looking down at the body his best friend.

"She's dead" he choked out, a sharp pain stinging his heart as he said this. He heard Meghan cry loudly and sink to her knee's, Conner growled and yelled kicking at sand but all he could do was stare at the empty shell of his friend cursing, Kaldur for doing this to who once was his family.

_**TIME SKIP**_

Nightwing sighed as he leaned against the crates of a warehouse, rubbing warily at his eyes which were sore from crying, waiting impatiently for Wally to show up. Dick's stomach clenched at the thought of telling his best friend, Shirley he would hate him. It was all his fault he just had to pressure Artemis into going. Why did he do that? They would have been fine without her, if he was being honest with himself Dick really just missed her and wanted to hang out like they used to. His mind flashed to their days at Gotham Academy he chuckled slightly as he remembered overhearing Artemis call him a creepy little freshman, right after he had taken that picture. The picture! He had forgotten about that. Pulling out his holograph screen his fingers bounced across the keyboard going through files until the five year old photograph popped up.

I small smile graced his face as he took in the shocked look on Arty's face and the bemused look on his. Thinking at the time only about when Artemis would finally find out his real name and they would get to share their little inside joke each time they saw the picture. With I sigh he closed the computer, looking down sadly.

"I guess we won't laugh about this someday."

"Nightwing?" Turning quickly around he came face to face with Wally, whose hair looked windswept and was looking intently at his friend. "I got your message, what's up, where's Artemis?" At the name of the late Archer tears began falling swiftly down his face once more. Looking rightly surprised Wally sped over to the hero. Hands out as though ready to embrace him "Whoa what's wrong why are you crying." Nightwing was silent for a moment before he could manage to choke out a response.

"Wally I am so sorry….. Kaldur ambushed us during the mission and then he attacked Artemis and….." A sad dawning look appeared on the ex-speedsters face.

"Dick, where's Artemis?" He said softly in despair.

"Kaldur killed her." His hands fell down to his side a pain filled look overtaking his face as he looked at his younger friend. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have ever asked her to go on the stupid mission, and I totally understand if you want me to leave you alone, Hell I wouldn't want to be around me either." Wally's eyebrows rose incredulously. Tears forming in his eyes.

"Why the hell are you apologizing?" Nightwing looked at him eyebrows quirked as though wondering why he was asking such a stupid question. "Dick it's not your fault, of course it's not. It's Kaldur's." He spat out the name in disgust. "Don't you feel guilty; you know Artemis would slap you if she heard you talking right now." Wing smiled yeah she would defiantly slap him. He looked at Wally who seemed to be taking the news pretty well considering…. The poor guy was probably in shock. Wally continued talking. "Thanks for telling me, in person you know, but you should be back at the cave. I doubt the others are taking it well."

"Dude I'm not going to leave you alone wh-" Wally cut him off.

"I need to go and tell Paula before she finds out through someone else." Dick's shoulder slumped at the thought of the Vietnamese woman finding out that her daughter was gone. Hesitantly he started backing away.

"Are you sure, I could go with you if you like?" Wally shook his head.

"No I should go alone, but you go back to the cave… and Dick." Nightwing turned to look at his friend. "Please remember it's not your fault." With a small nod the vigilant disappeared into the shadows leaving the scarlet haired man behind. Wally sighed heavily and his shoulder relaxed.

"Well that could have gone worse." He said turning behind him. Emerging from behind two crates were Artemis and Kaldur who both looked depressed after hearing all that their friend said.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have told Nightwing?" Artemis asking twirling a small pendent hanging on her neck in her hand. Kaldur nodded.

"It is best that only we three know, for our safety and there's. We decided this month's ago." Artemis still looked conflicted.

"Yeah but that was before Jason died, and he still hasn't truly gotten over that and now there's this. ….and you heard him, he thinks it's his fault." Wally pulled her into a hug calming her down slightly.

"Wing will be fine; Batgirl and Robin will make sure of that, besides it's too late to turn back now." Artemis nodded, though a bit hesitantly, lifting her chin up Wally smiled down at her. "Hey don't worry babe, I'll make sure he gets through this and I'll make sure that your mother is alright and looked after while you're gone, promise" The Archer smiled up and gently placed her lips on the red heads. Kaldur looked away to give them some privacy. When they finished Artemis hugged him once more and made her way back over to Kaldur.

"Are you ready?"

She sighed "As I'll ever be" The old leader turned to the speedster and smiled.

"Do not worry my friend as long as I'm here no harm will come to Artemis." Wally smiled back at his old friend.

"Thank you." And with that the two now undercover heroes' walked out of the warehouse. Leaving Wally alone with himself. "And now comes the dangerous part." He muttered and ran out, leaving only a small breeze behind him.

_A.N. _

_Hey hope you enjoyed, please review and check out my other stories and review those!_


	3. How could he?

_A.N._

_I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I had a lot going on with school and drama club and two new stories that I forgot to update but here's one now so enjoy!_

Laghann to put it lightly was very distraught (heavy on the dis).

Nightwing hadn't thought it would be too hard to subdue the angry Alantian, but surprisingly he was stronger than he looked. Even with his broken leg, it took both him and Conner to keep him in the med-bay and he was still fighting them with all his power. Not that Wing could blame him, it took all his will-power to not go after Black Manta himself, he had already lost one friend to the Manta family and he wasn't about to lose another. But right now he had to keep a cool head; his team needed him to keep a cool head. Tossing Laghann back on the bed, they once again struggled to pin him down.

"Laghann you need to calm down!" The fish boy glared at Nightwing as he thrashed harder against his hold.

"What I _need _to do, is go after the BASTARDS that took my Angelfish and bring her back!" Conner who had been keeping quiet till then spoke up from his right.

"You can't just go now, especially with a broken leg. We will get her back you just need to be-"

"OH PLEASE LIKE YOU EVEN CARE! You **dumped **her! You're probably glad she's gone!" Conner glared coldly at Laghann and pulled away leaving Nightwing to try and control him.

"Don't you dare say that, of course I care about what happens to her! I just….she isn't in any real danger!" Nightwing paused and looked curiously at the clone with one eyebrow quirked.

"What do you mean Conner?" Running a steel hand through his black hair he sighed deeply and turned towards the window focusing on the view outside as he began.

"She's not in that much danger. There's something I…..we haven't told you. When we went after the others to get them back, Meghan ran into Kaldur and…went through his mind. Apparently Kaldur….is not a traitor and Artemis is still alive under the alias Tigress. They went undercover to infiltrate the light. He Wally and Artemis planned this whole thing. Meghan told me last week, they probably took her to fix Kaldur, they wouldn't out right kill her they need her." Turning around Conner saw the shocked faces of his teammate and leader staring at him. Nightwing was the first to recover and anger quickly replaced his features, clenching his hand into fists he charged at the clone.

"What do you mean this was all some PLAN!"" Both heroes's flinched at the furious tone emitting from the usually calm Bats mouth. "We've been mourning Artemis for weeks, WEEKS! AND THIS IS ALL SOME SORT OF STUPID RUSE! WHY HAVEN'T YOU SAID ANYTHING BEFORE NOW?" He glared at Conner waiting for an answer that the clone was quick to give.

"Meghan was going to show you what she saw but with Green Beetle and the Reach she didn't get the chance. Believe me when I found out I was infuriated as well, but me and Ms. Martian have nothing to do with this plan….well we didn't until now." His rushed words seemed to calm Nightwing, who slowly felt his anger at Conner ebb away. Backing away from him, he rubbed his eyes and sighed. Thinking for a moment of what to do.

"In light of this new information the team will have to talk about what to do, until then since Meghan is in no immediate danger we won't go gallivanting off after Black Manta." He said this last part to the still silent Laghann, who seemed to be trying to still process the information he just received. After getting a small nod, Nightwing sighed and turned to walk out of the door, Conner made his way towards him.

"Wait, where are you going?" Wing turned, anger once again appearing on his face, his fist tightening around the door knob.

"I'm going to have a little chat with Wally."

_**Alto Pallo (West and Crock residence)**_

The last person Wally expected to see in his home after a long day of college was an obviously angry Richard Grayson waiting for him on the couch. Instantly Wally was weary, it was unusual for his friend to travel all the way out here, unless something was wrong, the last time he had visited was when he found out Jason had died.

"Hey Dick what's up? Why are you here?" Walking slowly to him he put a hand on his shoulder. In an instant Richard threw his hand off – much to Wally's surprise- stood up and punched Wally square in the face. Causing the ex-speedster to fall painful onto the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Wally yelled angrily. His anger soon faltered however when Dick glowered at him murderously. He had never seen his friend look so enraged. Slowly he picked himself up from the floor and took a step back from the younger man. Dick glared at him for a moment seeming to decide on what he should say. Wally remained patient not wanting to get punched again, finally he spoke.

"How could you be so stupid? How could you not tell me about your plan with Kaldur?" How could you hide the fact that one of my best friends is still alive?" To say Wally was shocked was understatement that was the last thing he had expected his friend to say, how on Earth did he know? Dick continued. "How could you let me think Artemis was DEAD? I GRIEVED FOR HER AND BLAMED MYSELF! I felt guilty for doing this to you, and she's been ALIVE AFTER ALL THIS TIME! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME! Especially after everything with my parents, and it's only been a year since Jason! Why would you hide this from me?" Once Dicks rant had ended he stared at the still gob-smacked Wally expectantly. Wally just stared at him as he felt guilt bubble up inside his chest, he looked down ashamed. He hadn't even thought of his friends reactions to all this, how could he have been so stupid as to not to tell him and let him lose another person in his life so soon after losing Jason?

"I'm sorry" Dick scoffed "I really am I should have told you at least and I regret not doing so. But one thing I don't regret is sending Kaldur and Artemis undercover. We need to have someone on the inside especially no with the Reach trying to take over, it was stupid to keep this hidden from the league but we needed to be careful. Ever since Roy there has been a possibility of having another mole on the team and it defiantly wouldn't be good if they tipped of the Light." Dick glared at him again before he softened the look and wearily slumped down into the couch.

"No it wouldn't have." Wally felt relived at the agreeing statement and moved closer to him (though keeping away from his fist). Richard looked up and this time instead of anger there was small happiness in his eyes.

"So Kaldur didn't really kill Arty? She's still alive?" A small smile appeared on Wally's face and he pulled the younger an in for a brotherly hug.

"They are both fine and not traitors….I'm really sorry Rob" Dick pulled away and sat back down on the coach a grin twitching at the edge of his lips.

"Yeah well just because I'm not punching you doesn't mean I'm not mad. Now that everything is out in the open you are going to explain this whole plan to me and what your goal is. I think I deserve to know at least that much information." Wally sat down next to him jittering slightly has he did so.

"Yes you do. Well I guess the place to start would probably be after Tula's death…"

_A.N._

_Good, bad? REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND REVIEW THEM! I'VE WRITTEN TWO NEW STORIES SINCE THE LAST UPDATE! REVIEW!_


End file.
